


O Christmas Tree

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Christmas, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 07, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam is hallucinating Lucifer around Christmas, and the hallucination wants to decorate, so to speak.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Pairings
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> You're going to hate me. Merry Christmas.

“ _The lights are turned way down low / Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ”

Sam turned the page in his book, and glared at Lucifer who was busy using his thumb and forefinger to twist two copper wires together. He sat on a chair, just beside him. Dean was by the coffee table, cleaning his guns. It was snowing outside, and there were Christmas lights the motel owners had put up, but what Lucifer was doing, Sam couldn’t figure out.

_“When we finally kiss goodnight!_ ” he sang, the lyrics loud and annoying, getting closer, mouth too near his ear.

He planted a kiss on his cheek, tongue then reaching out and licking over the corner of his mouth.

“Ugh!” Sam complained, attempting to shove him away, but he almost fell out of his chair instead. He was flustered, stomach churning, tears pricking in his eyes.

“Sammy. Sam, you with me?” Dean asked.

Sam stared as Lucifer clipped at the wires and applied electrical tape onto them..

“Yeah.”

Dean gave him an unsure look as he pulled the bore from his shotgun, but set it down, and went back to his work.

Lucifer jabbed Sam with the ends of the wires, and he grit his teeth, eyes closing.

“Not in the Christmas spirit?” he asked.

Sam wanted to beg him to go away, but surely interaction would be bad, might even make him real. And if he was real, begging wouldn’t work.

“So here’s the plan,” he laid out, grabbing more copper wire from seemingly nowhere, crimping it together, shortening it where it needed it, and twisting on multi-colored LED lights, “I decorate the tree. You sit there looking pretty, and _perfect_.” His last word was punctuated with a sharp snap as one of the lights suddenly started glowing and then shattered. 

Glass shavings glittered on the top of Sam’s hand.

He gently brushed them away, and tried to continue reading. It wasn’t even a book for the hunt. It was something he’d been wanting to read, a book by a female fantasy author, Kristen Britain. And the lead main character was a woman too. Didn’t find that often.

A pocket knife was stabbed down into his book so suddenly he jolted back, eyes going wide, and he stared, mouth open. The pages fluttered closed around it, and then strained. No, no! His book. But oh god, that metal was sharp, and then the hand that snaked out to grab it was too familiar. Sam’s skin knew it well.

“Now, part two.”

_I thought that was the lights,_ Sam thought to himself.

The knife was out of his book, and then out of his vision. Before he could do anything there was pressure in his right forearm. Sam was shaking, but looked down, eyes wide in horror, as he saw the blade of the knife sticking out of his arm. It’d penetrated and gone just underneath the skin, coming out the other side. Blood begin to slough down his skin, catching in his hair. Lucifer slid it out. And in the wire went, the Devil holding his hand down, Sam staring in utter shock.

“ _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree / How lovely are thy branches!_ ”

The sleeve of his shirt was violently ripped away, but he was held fast, and Sam screamed as the knife went into his arm again, higher now. The wire was wrapped around him, and inserted into the wound, lights pulled through, pushing against muscle.

“ _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!_ ”

Dean rushed over to hold him, but Sam wasn’t sure his brother existed anymore. Was he holding his hand? Or was that Lucifer’s hand?

Was the knife going into it?

Was that wire underneath his flesh?

Was he glowing now?

“Duh-da duh-da duh-duh-duh.”

The wire was shoved into his screaming face.

“ _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!_ ”


End file.
